Penguincamp
penguincamp, also known as Nick and nickrz11, is the founder of Penguincraft. He lives in California. He was dubbed Penguincrafter Member when he created the faction. Youtube penguincamp started his Youtube account when he had to make an earthquake PSA for his science class. When the teacher couldn't access his video with his flashdrive, penguincamp then created a Youtube channel and posted his PSA there so that the teacher could view it. His channel was named penguincamp, after his comic that he used to draw called "Penguin Camp". It was about a family of rich penguins living in Oakland, CA and their daily lives. penguincamp then later learned how to record on a mac for free using Quicktime, and then decided that he would start posting Minecraft videos. He then posted "Hint to Survival Games". He meant to continue this series but hasn't to this day. He started posting more and more videos. Series penguincamp has made many Minecraft series. His first one was "Hint to survival Games". Sadly, the second one hasn't come out after five months. His second video series was "The Swarm" with his brother, conn_creeper30. They shared their adventures on penguincamp's channel in nine episodes. Sadly, the first three didn't have Sphax, the required texture for the map. Since the "Swarm" custom map was slightly successful, penguincamp and conn_creeper30 decided to do another map called "Escape the King". Unfortunately, they posted episodes 1, 2, and 4, but not three until a long time later. After that came other videos and series such as ConwayCreate, but then, penguincamp finally started his Minecraft series. In the fourth episode, conn_creeper30 came to the island from a mysterious place, and he stays on the island to live with penguincamp. Later they find the mainlands, a zombie spawner, a trench, a village, and a temple. penguincamp decides to give Connor the diamonds in the temple, while he keeps what was in the dungeon. In episode seven, the two fight each other and have a giant argument. But in episode eight, they make it up and find two wolves to become friends with. Episode nine is a really crappy Christmas special. penguincamp then started a Tekkit series. However, due to full memory on his computer, his tekkit is currently offline. His most recent series are "Trouble in Mineville", Redstone Wars, and Skyblock. Status penguincamp is the founder of Penguincraft. He is the Elite PVPer, because he is boss at PVPing, except when, ironically, recording. Partnership penguincamp is partners with conn_creeper30, as Lewis is partners with Simon. They both play together in many of penguincamp's videos. However, the most entertaining part about them is how they always argue over something. Building Style penguincamp got interested in Variede's Survival Games arena when he watched CaptainSparklez play it. He got even more intrigued when he watched the movie "The Hunger Games". So usually, penguincamp is building an sg arena or a spleef or ctf or something like that. But he realizes that in other cases, he's the worst builder ever. penguincamp doesn't usually build in the first place, he's usually managing his crops on his server or playing on Frostcast SG or MineZ servers. Server penguincamp currently has a server for all penguincrafters. Sadly, due to limited Hamachi network space, only these five people can get on: penguincamp, conn_creeper30, Agent_EnderNuke, nuclearwombat , and Primelord. penguincamp is consulting Conway to try and figure this out. Recently, his parents were thinking about upgrading his Hamachi so more people could join. conn_creeper30 convinced them when he said it was only 5 or 6 dollars. He later found out that it was $29. Penguincamp (talk) 06:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Penguincamp (talk) 02:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:penguins Category:people Category:member Category:penguincraft Category:youtube Category:nickrz11